Star Wars: The Untold Tales
by Kaioo
Summary: A collection of the stories that nobody told you, that were hidden away, forever to be unread, unseen, and unheard. Until now...
1. Prologue

**Star Wars Fan Fiction**

**Star Wars: The Untold Tales**

By Kaioo

Side Note: All battles in this "story" are fiction, and probably never existed in the Star Wars Galaxy in the eyes of George Lucas. Also, there may be some Planets that don't exist in the Star Wars universe, but I will try and stay "loyal" to the Star Wars Planetary list, which I will look upon.

**Prologue: Day 343, Clone Wars, Xa Fel**

"Sir, the defences are holding up, but they won't last long" a Clone Trooper said, saluting his superior.

The superior turned towards the Clone, and his armour gleamed in the sunlight. Much of his armour was of a dark green colour, with gold-padded shoulders, and grey "sleeves" covering his arms. He was notorious in the galaxy. His armour was his father's. His name brought fear into the hearts of Jedi, Clones and Separists alike.

His father had been one of the galaxies greatest bounty hunters, but was slain on Geonosis by Mace Windu, a Jedi. How exactly the Republic had persuaded the son of Jango Fett to fight for them was unknown, especially seeing as the killer of his father was aligned with the Republic. Still, Jango Fett's son was a good addition to the Republic forces.

His name was Boba Fett, and he had now far surpassed his father's greatness as a bounty hunter.

"Nice work Trooper. Keep feeding status reports every thirty minutes" Fett began, "I have some business to attend to"

With that, Fett walked past the Clone Trooper, and headed for Slave II, his newly acquired ship which had been given to him as partial payment to serve alongside the Republic. The Separists had also offered him a reasonable amount, but a Slave II ship that far surpassed any fighter in the galaxy. The firepower of the Slave II could easily rip through Vulture Droids and Arc fighters alike.

If given the chance, it could also make short work of the Acclamator frigates, and the prototype Arkurzu frigates of the Separists which had been constructed upon stolen designs of the Acclamator frigates, though they differed heavily in design. At any one given time, the Slave II would probably be able to handle half a dozen frigates reasonably well, suffering light damage in the process.

Slave II in design differed from Slave I, Fett's backup ship. Slave II was designed much like a Jedi fighter, but with the firepower of a Venator frigate, which was almost exactly alike a Venator-class destroyer, but about half the size, and a quarter of the firepower.

Fett holstered himself into the cockpit of Slave II, and closed the hatch above him. In about three seconds, he was already out of the hangar, which had a force field which as such prevented gunfire of breaching its defences, but didn't stop solids.

The air was dotted with Vulture droids engaging with LAAT gunships, which had far less

Maneuverability than that of the Vulture droids. Luckily, there was the presence of Arc fighters, and Fett smiled under his helmet as he saw the Arc fighters spiral down, giving cover for the LAAT gunships which carried hordes of Clone Troopers to the battlefront.

Fett pulled Slave II rapidly upwards, heading towards the orbital battle. For a few moments, he pondered whether to inform Admiral Blade of his arrival into the orbital combat, before sighing, he opened the comm-chat.

"Admiral, this is Boba Fett here" Fett spoke into the comm.

For several seconds, all Fett received was static, but then a calming voice erupted through the comm-link, causing Fett to jump in his seat.

"Fett, glad to hear from you. Bad business about your father, he was a-" the voice sighed.

"That is in the past, Admiral" Fett interrupted, annoyed at the Admiral bringing up the topic.

"Sorry Fett, I didn't mean any disrespect" Blade apologised.

"None taken" Fett replied. "Status report?"

"Our MC80 Star Cruisers are holding out fine, though we have suffered heavy losses" Blade said, sadness in his voice.

"I feel your lost Admiral, many of your kin have perished today at the hands of the Separists, but still, more will perish in the days to come" Fett sighed.

Admiral Blade was a Mon Calamari, a species which surpassed Kuat shipyards in ship production.

"General Fett, now is not the time for such a conversation" Blade said, "I entrust you to lead the 23rd NTB-630 naval bomber squadron to take down the Lucrehulk-class Battleship which is dishing out legions of Vulture droids, which are beginning to overpower us. The 52nd and 21st Arc squadrons will accompany you"

"May the force be with you, Admiral" Fett said, and as he was about to turn off the comm, Blade's voice buzzed through one last time.

"And with you, General" Blade replied, smiling to himself.

Fett held back a laugh as he shut off the comm-link, and opened up the military comm-link which allowed all of the Republic ships to communicate. At first, all Fett heard was static, but then the comm was filled with voices.

"I've got 5 Vultures on my tail!" a voice roared into the comm.

"Red 3, support Red 8" another voice shouted.

"I'm hit! I can't take any more, I-" another voice shouted, but never finished as a Arc fighter was ripped to shreds by the gun batteries from a nearby Providence-class destroyer.

The aforementioned Providence-class destroyer was quickly ripped to shreds by a nearby MC80 Star Cruiser, which was heavily damaged.

"Fett, can you hear me?" a voice said in the comm.

"This is Fett" Fett replied.

"This is Commander Pola of the 21st Arc squadron at your service" the voice said again.

Several seconds later, the 52nd and 21st Arc squadrons appeared at the sides of Slave II, all of them having exactly the same appearance, apart from one Arc ship, which had a silver colour rather than red. Fett presumed it to be Pola's ship.

Several moments later, the 23rd NTB-630 naval bomber squadron arrived, and was quickly surrounded by the Arc ships, forming a defensive perimeter around the bombers, whilst Slave II, and the silver Arc fighter, remained at the front of the group.

"Swoop down! Swoop down! Hammerhead-class cruiser coming down!" Pola shouted.

As if by command, part of the Hammerhead-class cruiser which had, moments ago, been in one piece, began falling down very close to Slave II and Pola's Arc fighter, causing them, and the rest of the group, to rapidly push their ships downwards so as to not be destroyed by the debris. After safely avoiding the debris of the Hammerhead-class cruiser, the ships continued their course for the Lucrehulk-class Battleship.

"This is Commander Arcuta of the 709th legion, we are heavily outnumbered by CIS droids, and have suffered heavy casualties. We need assistance!" a voice crackled on the comm-link.

Fett glanced at the comm-link, before opening up the link to Admiral Blade.

"Admiral, do you read?" Fett shouted, all sense of calm gone.

"What is it Fett?" Blade asked, startled at the sudden shout over his comm.

"Can you direct fire upon the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship?" Fett asked.

"Why exactly do you request such an act?" Blade implied.

"If you didn't hear, Commander Arcuta, who is leading our ground forces, just spoke through the comm requesting aid, as they are heavily outnumbered, and suffered grievous casualties. Now, if we took out the Droid Control Ship, then the droids on the surface would cease to work" Fett explained, hoping Blade would understand.

"I will look into it Fett. No promises, but that Droid Control Ship is nearly as heavily guarded as the _Defiance_" Blade exclaimed.

"The _Defiance_?" Fett asked, confused.

"The flagship of Admiral Queevack" Blade sighed. "And the command ship of the attacking fleet"

"This is Chrisanu of the _Arbiter_, we are free from fire, and are able to assault the Droid Control Ship. What are your orders, Admiral?" a voice crackled on the comm, startling Fett as he thought this was a private comm.

"I read you Major, Assault that Droid Control Ship!" Blade shouted, smiling, before opening the comm-link which allowed him to speak to all the frigates and cruisers. "This is Admiral Blade of the _Purge_, the _Arbiter_ is preparing for assault on the Droid Control Ship, and I would like any free ships not engaging in combat to assist the _Arbiter_ in taking down the Droid Control Ship"

Several moments later several ships began turning as quickly as possible to their left, which was the direction of which the Droid Control Ship was. On the deck of the _Defiance several Neimodians quickly hastened across the bridge, whilst a Neimodian clad with red garments walked towards another Neimodian who wore much fancier garments, and of which were a bright silver colour._

"Admiral" the Neimodian said, saluting the Neimodian wearing silver. "Several Republic ships are breaking off from the fleet-"

"Good, they are deserting" Queevack said, smiling.

"Sir, if you had let me finish, I would of explained in greater detail" the Neimodian sighed, annoyed at the interruption.

"How dare you be so rude to your superior!" Queevack roared, his face contorted in anger.

"Sorry, sir" the Neimodian whimpered, before straightening himself up. "As I was saying, several Republic ships are breaking off from the fleet" and he dropped his voice, so only he could hear. "and if you hadn't so rudely interrupted me, I would of finished." before raising his voice, so Queevack could hear. "and are heading towards the Droid Control Ship."

"What!? You can't be serious?" Queevack growled out of anger.

"I am totally serious, sir" the Neimodian said.

"Order two Sabaoth Destroyers to intercept the ships!" Queevack shouted.

"But, sir, are you sure they can handle the ships? There are at least two MC80 Star Cruisers breaking off" the Neimodian implied.

"I gave you an order!" Queevack growled.

"Yes sir!" the Neimodian said, scurrying off faster than a ship in hyperspace, to do as he had been ordered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Day 343, Clone Wars, Xa Fel**

"We have two Sabaoth Destroyers inbound!" Chrisanu shouted.

"Copy that Major" a voice replied.

Several seconds later, an Acclamator broke off from the small flotilla heading for the Droid Control Ship, and began approaching the Sabaoth Destroyer.

"All gunmen to your stations! Engage those Sabaoth Destroyers!" the Commanding Officer of the Acclamator shouted over the intercom.

Alarms blared inside the Acclamator as they rushed to their posts.

"Fire at will!" the CO shouted.

The Acclamator turned to a side, allowing the side with the cannons to be facing the Sabaoth Destroyers. Several seconds later the XX-9 heavy turbolasers, that were positioned next to the manned guns of the ship, opened fire on the nearest Sabaoth Destroyer. The Sabaoth Destroyer was instantly destroyed, breaking in half as the shots collided with its central mainframe.

The Sabaoth Destroyer's carcass was engulfed in flames, before the debris was scattered around the vicinity of where it last remained. The XX-9 heavy turbolasers were just experimental, just a test to see whether they would use them. Sadly, for frigates, they were only good for one barrage of shots, before overloading with power. Meaning they had to be shut down unless they wanted to be floating around with no engines, no shields, and no weapons.

"Open fire with the Mass-driver cannons!" the CO ordered into the intercom.

Several moments later, the gun-room was filled with the sounds of the Mass-driver cannons firings. Hundreds of orange projectiles shot out through the gun positions, and straight at the Sabaoth Destroyer.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" a Neimodian clad in bright red garments screamed.

The Sabaoth Destroyer tilted rapidly to the left, and just narrowly avoided the projectiles launched from the Acclamator.

"Open fire!" the Neimodian captain shouted.

"We have incoming fire!" a Mon Calamari shouted to the CO.

A split-second after the Mon Calamari shouted those words, the Acclamator rocked vigorously.

"We've been hit! Shields at 92! Orders, Captain Druzj?" the Mon Calamari asked, looking at the CO.

"Fire the Ion Cannons, and our Lasers! Mass-driver cannons continue fire!" Druzj shouted.

"Sir, incoming Ion projectiles, as well as more Mass-driver projectiles, and we have laser shots inbound!" a Neimodian shouted.

"Vird, what are you doing just standing there? Get our gun batteries to return fire!" the Neimodian captain shouted.

"Yes sir, Captain Ludvick!" Vird screamed, saluting the Neimodian captain.

"Captain, shields at 40! We can't take much more!" the Mon Calamari shouted.

"Major, if I asked you to divert the shield power down to 0 and divert it into weapon power, then would we have enough power to fire the XX-9 turbolaser cannons?" Druzj asked.

"I believe we would sir." the Mon Calamari said.

"Good. Divert all shield energy into the weapon systems!" Druzj shouted, smiling.

"But sir, that would open us up for attack!" the Mon Calamari gasped.

"That is an order!" Druzj growled.

Several seconds later, the Acclamator was rocked vigorously, and sparks shot out from the computer systems in the bridge.

"We've lost our front Ion Cannons! Our Shield Generator is at 49!" a Clone Trooper shouted.

"Fire the XX-9 turbolaser cannons now!" Druzj ordered.

"Sir, we have unknown projectiles inbound!" Vird shouted.

"Do you recognise them?" Ludvick asked.

"I believe so, sir. I think that they were the same projectiles that obliterated the other Sabaoth Destroyer!" Vird answered, before gawping at Ludvick.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Ludvick shouted.

The Sabaoth Destroyer began tilting to the right, but to no avail as it was engulfed in flames, before exploding, scattering debris everywhere.

"We did it!" Druzj shouted, laughing.

"Nice work, Captain" Chrisanu said via the comm-link. "We are within firing range of the Droid Control Ship! Open fire!"

Druzj looked out of the bridge window, in the direction of the Droid Control Ship, and saw an MC80 Star Cruiser completely destroyed by a barrage of projectiles from ten Sabaoth Destroyers. At almost the same time, a Providence-class destroyer was decimated by the _Arbiter._

"_Deploy all Arc fighters! Deploy all NTB-630 Naval bombers!" Chrisanu ordered._

_Hundreds of Arc-170 star fighters immediately filled the space in-between the Republic Assault Fleet, and the Separatist Defensive Fleet. The Arc-170 star fighters deployed were double the amount of NTB-630 Naval bombers deployed, as bombers couldn't handle themselves in dogfights, whereas star fighters could._

_Explosions dotted the space as Vulture droids engaged with Arc-170 fighters. Meanwhile, the NTB-630 Naval bombers avoided getting near the skirmishes between the fighters, and set course for the SDF. Several NTB-630 Naval bombers were engulfed by flames as a handful of Vulture droids attacked them from behind, before two squadrons of Arc fighters destroyed the Vulture droids._

"_Green and Yellow, break off and give cover for Assault!" a Clone pilot shouted._

_Two squadrons of Arc fighters broke off from the main engagement, and formed a defensive circle around the NTB-630 Naval bombers._

"_Echo brake off, head for that Sabaoth Destroyer. Omega, break off with Alpha and take down that Providence Destroyer. Silver and Yellow, head for that Bulwark-class Mk.I battlecruiser! Green, Bravo and Delta with me" a voice screamed into the intercom._

_The bombers and two Arc squadrons broke off into their designated groups, and headed for their targets. The majority of the group remained on course, whilst the sub-groups were meant to take down the key defence ships of the Droid Control Ship._

_Several moments later, the Sabaoth Destroyer that had been the designated target of Echo, exploded in flames as it was destroyed. Meanwhile, the Bulwark-class Mk.I battlecruiser was holding out pretty well, and somehow just went down._

"_Sir, shields are down!" a Neimodian shouted._

"_Get the shields back up!" the Neimodian captain shouted, upon spotting the spiralling Arc fighter._

_But, they never got the shields up, as the Arc fighter crashed into the bridge of the Bulwark-class Mk.I battlecruiser, and the battlecruiser groaned as the ship broke apart, before finally exploding. After the designated targets were extinguished, the squads that had previously broken off, regrouped with the main group, and continued course for the Droid Control Ship._

"_All groups, brake off! Make it harder for them to hit us! All groups split up! Everyone go your own course, but remain heading for that Droid Control Ship!" a voice shouted._

_All the NTB-630 Naval bombers broke off, and went their own individual ways, as did the Arc fighters. In several moments, they began wreaking havoc on the Separatist Defence Fleet as several Sabaoth Destroyers were ripped to shreds by some NTB-630 Naval bombers._

_After a while, they finally regrouped, and were within firing range of the Droid Control Ship._

"_Fire missiles and dive up!" a voice shouted._

_After the command, the NTB-630 Naval bombers launched all remaining missiles, before rapidly pulling up, quickly followed by the Arc fighters. Several seconds later, the Droid Control Ship exploded, engulfing a nearby Providence-class Destroyer, and two Sabaoth Destroyers._

_At almost the same time, the Lucrehulk-class battleship exploded, and Slave II, followed by two Arc squadrons and a NTB-630 Naval bomber squadron, headed back to the main fleet._

"_They're retreating! We've won!" a Clone shouted, laughing._

_As if on cue, the Separatist ships that remained immediately jumped into hyperspace, leaving the scattered remains of their destroyed ships._

"_Admiral, I must make my way back to the planet surface. Even if we took down the Droid Control Ship, it won't have taken down all the droids." Fett sighed, as he headed back down to the surface._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Day 345, Clone Wars, Eos **

Gunfire erupted across the battlefield, which was strewn with corpses of Clone Troopers, and droids alike. Explosions were rare, but made themselves heard, much to the dislike of the Clones, as they were nearly deafened as an explosion sounded to their right, destroying the AT-TE next to them.

"Tri-droid!" a Clone Trooper with silver colours around his armour, screamed.

Clone Troopers scrambled to the ground, diving as if their lives depended on it, which, they did. Where the squad of Clones had just been, was now scarred. Blackened by a missile from the tri-droid. Several seconds later, after the Clones got back to their feet, five AT-STs walked steadily past, before opening fire on the Tri-droid.

A moment later, the Tri-droid burst into flames from the heavy fire, and collapsed to the floor. Over its useless carcass came a stampede of Battle Droids, who opened fire with their standard military blasters. Several Clone Troopers dropped to the floor, with scorching holes from the blasters. Clone Troopers proceeded to return fire, and Battle Droids and Clones alike began dropping to the floor.

Suddenly, a grey droid came marching through the crowd of Battle Droids, and was instantly recognised.

"Super Battle Droid!" a Clone shouted.

Several Clones collapsed to the floor as the SBD fired a rocket out of its wrist, which had exploded next to the aforementioned Clone Troopers, killing them instantly. Suddenly, the SBD exploded, causing several Battle Droids to collapse to the floor. A well-placed Thermal Detonator had made short work of the SBD.

Out of nowhere, several more grey coloured droids appeared from the crowds of Battle Droids, however they were larger, and far bulkier.

"What the hell are those?" a Clone Trooper asked.

"Those are B3 Ultra Battle Droids" a voice said, grimacing from behind the Clone who had spoken, causing the trooper to turn to face the speaker.

"Master Angel, what are you doing here?" the Clone asked.

"Commander Shun, I should have you remember that I was placed to oversee this battle" Angel sighed.

"I am sorry Master Jedi." Shun replied, bowing his head.

The familiar silver patches of colour dotted his armour.

"I believe you were wondering why exactly I was at the frontlines. Here's you answer: I am here to make sure we get out of here alive" Angel sighed, smiling.

Suddenly, a wretched scream filled the air, causing Shun and Angel to quickly move their heads in the direction of the scream. What they saw was horrible. Several Clone Troopers were being burnt. _Alive. The smell of burning flesh, and of the armour, filled the air. It was horrible._

"_Well, let's not just stand here!" Angel shouted, and front-flipped over Shun, and ignited her Lightsaber._

_It glowed a magnificent silver colour, almost blinding Shun as it beamed sunlight into his eyes. Angel had already disappeared into the crowds of Battle Droids, and had made short work of at least twenty Battle Droids, and the five Ultra Battle Droids that had got in her way. With a laugh, she front-flipped, and landed on the shoulders of a Battle Droid, causing it to fall over, before she cut through five Battle Droids._

_Behind Angel, a massive explosion erupted, spattering mechanical parts of the Battle Droids across the place. Angel glanced to her left, where she saw ten AT-TE, and even more coming over the horizon, surrounded by hordes of Clone Troopers. A smile filled her face._

"_Men, our reinforcements our here! Let's free Eos from the Droids!" Angel shouted._

_Several cheers rose out amongst the Clones, as they began firing at the Battle Droids, making sure not to hit Angel. Meanwhile, more Clones ran past Shun's Clones, and had vibroblades and other melee weapons in their hands, whilst other Clones ran past with blasters. Shun smiled underneath his helmet. If Order 66 was ever ordered, Shun would ignore it. He and Angel had a deep friendship, and he would never kill her._

"_They're retreating!" Shun laughed._

_The Battle Droids, in fact, were retreating. They had turned tail, and were retreating back to their base._

"_Pursue them!" Angel ordered, and she, along with the hordes of Clone Troopers, gave pursuit after the retreating Battle Droids._

_Moments later, cries rose out amongst the Clone ranks as turbolaser towers opened fire, disintegrated handfuls of Clones. Angel cursed under her breath, diving to the right to evade a shot from a turbolaser tower._

"_Shun, you and me will split up from the main group, try and disable the turbolasers" Angel grimaced._

"_Yes ma'am" Shun replied, saluting the Jedi._

_Angel ran to the right, as she had seen a trench which would provide them with safety._

"_You Clones, with me" Shun growled._

_About fifty Clones turned their heads to Shun, before running after him, and down into the trenches. After finally regrouping with Angel, who had made short work of a B3 Ultra Battle Droid and about fifteen Battle Droids, they began plotting a plan._

"_Right, twenty-six of you Clones will go left, whilst Shun, me and the twenty-four Clones will go straight on. There are two energy converters powering up those turbolaser towers." Angel said. "May the Force be with us"_

_About three minutes later, the respective groups went their own ways, and on their own objectives._

"_Battle Droids!" Shun shouted, diving to the right as a Clone behind him was killed by a Battle Droid._

_That could so easily of been Shun that died. Angel was fast. Very fast indeed. One second she was in touching distance of Shun, and the next she was standing on top of a pile of Battle Droid parts. Several Clones were awestruck, and began chatting away about how amazing Angel was._

"_You know, we have a mission" Shun growled, angrily._

_Several Clones looked at each other, before shrugging, and they continued down the trench, when a voice crackled on the comm-link. Gunfire also sounded through the comm-link._

"_Commander, we've lost three quarters of our group, we've got at least a hundred Battle Droids!" a voice shouted over the comm-link._

"_Major, can you get a Thermal Detonator on the energy converter?" Shun replied._

"_I think so, Commander" came the reply._

"_May the Force be with you" Shun muttered._

_Suddenly, an explosion broke the slight silence in the air, causing Shun to glance in the direction of the explosion. To his dismay, the entire trench where the other group had gone was engulfed in flames. Shun realised not one of the Clones survived._

"_Well, what are we waiting for?" Shun asked, and walked hastily past Angel._

_About fifty meters away, Shun could see the energy converter. Luckily, it was unguarded._

"_Plex trooper, take down that energy converter" Shun growled._

_A Clone Trooper rushed past Shun, and holstered a rocket launcher, as such, on his shoulder, before firing. A moment later, the energy converter exploded in admirable fashion, and the loud gunfire from the turbolaser towers had stopped. Slowly, the Clones, along with Angel, climbed up the trench, and arrived at the front of the base, as well as the front of the horde of Clones._

"_I sense that this base will fall" Angel said, smiling._


	4. Chapter 2 and a half

**Chapter 2.5: Day 350, Clone Wars, Coruscant**

"… **After several days of fighting, we successfully occupied the Separatist base, and have gained control of the Droid factory here on Eos" a voice, female, said.**

"**Nice work High Jedi General Angel." a man replied, smiling.**

"**Thank you Mace" Angel said, bowing her head.**

"**Now, as such, this council was started as to not the happenings of Eos, however, it is good to hear that we have pushed the CIS back. Now, the actual topic of this council is that of Jedi Master Keiru, who informs me that something dire is happening." Mace Windu sighed.**

**All heads turned to the hologram that was alongside Angel's.**

"**Yes, the situation is indeed dire" the hologram sighed. "A mere day after setting up camp, we were immediately set upon by a legion of Battle Droids, accompanied by at least a Troop of Super Battle Droids, and at least five squads of Ultra Battle Droids."**

**Several gasps filled the air. Why would such a fierce attack take place on such an unimportant world as Hoth?**

"**We have also identified several Troops of Snow Droids along the Eastern perimeter of the Base. As such, I require assistance" Keiru finished.**

"**Master Angel, am I right in asking that there are currently no remaining Droids of any kind with allegiance to the Separatists remaining on Eos?" Mace asked, looking at Angel.**

"**That is correct, Master Windu" Angel said, smiling.**

"**Then take a LAAT gunship to Hoth" Mace commanded.**

"**Consider it done" Angel sighed, and her hologram vanished.**

"**Master Windu, why not send Padawan Eonis instead?" a voice asked.**

"**Master Mundi, I must assure you that a Padawan wouldn't be as much use as a Master." Mace sighed.**

"**But, still, why Master Angel?" Mundi asked.**

"**Master Mundi, it is in most wishes of this council to send someone experienced to aid Master Keiru, as sending a Padawan would both endanger the future of the Padawan, as well as Master Keiru" Mace sighed.**

"**How so, Master Windu?" Mundi asked.**

"**A Padawan is like a youngling, inexperienced in the Force. I know Master Mundi, Knight Skywalker was different, but still, that is not the concerns of this meeting." Mace said. "Whereas, a Master is far more experienced in the Force than a Padawan, and as such can handle their own against Ultra Battle Droids, as well as Droidekas. Whereas a Padawan could be slaughtered by an Ultra Battle Droid, and stand a slim chance against a Droideka."**

"**Master Windu, thanks needed, they are" a voice said, speaking for the first time.**

"**Master Yoda" Mace said, bowing his head.**

"**Agree I do with your decision. Wise choice, Angel is. Problem there is." Yoda sighed.**

"**Master Yoda, what is that problem?" Mace asked, confused.**

"**Though Angel wise choice, wise is it to send a female?" Yoda asked.**

"**What do you mean?" Mace asked.**

"**Better it not, for sent a male?" Yoda asked.**

"**But, Angel is one of our most experienced Masters to date" Mace insisted.**

"**I know that decided, the choice is. Believe, I still, that wiser it is to choose male to send to Hoth" Yoda sighed.**

"**Don't worry, Master Yoda. What could possibly go wrong?" Mace asked.**

"**Adjourned, this council is" Yoda sighed, and the holograms of Master Kenobi and Master Keiru shut off, and the rest of the council got to their feet, and left the room.**

**Only Yoda and Mace Windu remained.**

"**Master Mace, a mission for you I have" Yoda said.**

"**What is the mission, Master Yoda?" Mace asked.**

"**Important, mission is. Seek out Talortai you must" Yoda said.**

"**And who is this Talortai?" Mace asked.**

"**Urai Fen he is" Yoda said, smiling.**

"**Consider it done" Mace said, bowing his head before leaving.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Day 351, Clone Wars, Mon Calamari**

"Admiral, productions are going well." a Mon Calamari said, smiling.

"Nice work, Major." the Admiral said, who was also a Mon Calamari.

The Admiral walked to the viewing window, and he smiled at the magnificent sight that beheld him. A Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, but much larger than a normal one. The designs were based off of the MC80 Star Cruiser_, Home One_. However, these Mon Calamari Star Cruisers were different, in that they were more heavily shielded, had stronger weapons, had more guns, larger hangars, and were slightly larger than _Home One_ itself. They would be part of a long list of new ships being dished out by the Mon Calamari.

These ships would be known as the MC81 Star Cruiser, and they far surpassed any technology of that era. These ships were the backbone of the entire Republic fleet orbiting Mon Calamari. And they were going to be put to usefulness, as they were supposed to.

"Sir, I'm picking up hundreds of ship signals incoming!" the Major shouted.

"Major Lu, can you identify the exact allegiance of these incoming ships?" the Admiral asked.

"Admiral Blade, they appear to be Separatist ships!" Lu replied.

"What!? Separatists, here?" Blade growled. "Trouble seems to follow me around."

Blade stared vigorously out through the window, as hundreds of Providence-class Destroyers appeared in view, flanked by at least half a dozen Sabaoth Destroyers on each side. But, that was not what caught their eyes. What caught their eyes was a massive ship. Behemoth in size. It looked like a Providence-class Destroyer, but was much, much larger.

"Sir, incoming transmission!" Lu shouted.

"Patch it through" Blade growled.

"Mon Calamari, surrender and we will not crush you." the voice growled, and Blade instantly recognised it.

"Kurdo, traitorous scum!" Blade growled.

"Now, now, not so touchy Blade" Kurdo said, laughing. "I hope you enjoy the _Death-Bringer_. My flagship. It's one of a kind. I call it a Providence Super Destroyer"

Blade instantly shut off the comm-link, and began a vigorous barrage of curse words.

"Damn that Kurdo, betraying his own kind!" Blade slammed a fist on the desk in front of him. "All ships, prepare to defend Mon Calamari!"

It was then that Blade noticed them. At least two dozen Muunilinst gun platforms. Blade cursed under his breath. This was no ordinary fleet. This was an _Invasion and Defence _fleet. There were about fifty, no sixty, Recusant-class light Destroyers, about twenty Geonosian Dreadnaughts, about eighty Sabaoth Frigates, and about five hundred Skirmisher ships.

"Don't let those Skirmisher ships anywhere near the fleet!" Blade shouted. "Fire the Nova Cannons!"

Several moments later, green beams of light converged at the tip of the MC81 Star Cruisers, as well as the _Valiant_, Blade's new flagship. A moment later, at least a hundred green beams of light cascaded towards the Separatist fleet, and many ships were destroyed instantly. Disarray filled the Separatist fleet as hordes of MC-34 star fighters were launched alongside hordes of Arc-170 star fighters to combat the Vulture droids.

The carcasses of several Providence-class Destroyers sent shock through the Separatist ranks.

"All Skirmisher ships still remaining, set course for the enemy fleet!" Kurdo shouted.

At the moment Kurdo finished speaking, all the Skirmisher ships broke from the main fleet, and began heading for the Mon Calamari fleet. There were probably 469 Skirmishers remaining. At least two hundred Vulture droids formed as escorts for the boarding craft.

Explosions dotted the space as ships of both sides were completely destroyed.

"This is Major Callastan of the _Alliance_, would you like some help?" Callastan asked.

"Sure would" Blade replied.

Suddenly, about fifty Acclamators uncloaked on the flanks, as well as the rear, of the Separatist fleet. The eye-catching Acclamator that drew Blade's eyes was a larger than normal Acclamator with gold and red stripes on it.

"Nice ship" Blade couldn't help muttering.

"Thank you Admiral. Now, I don't want to waste time, and throw away our disadvantage" Callastan said. "Acclamators, open fire!"

Confusion swayed through the Separatist fleet as several Providence-class Destroyers, as well as Sabaoth Destroyers and Frigates, were ripped into nothingness by the barrage of weaponry. It seemed that these particular Acclamators had been upgraded heavily. Very heavily indeed.

"Sir, we have a ship inbound!" Lu roared.

"Identify the ship!" Blade shouted, anger filling him.

"Hang on a moment" Lu said, typing on the computer. "No, it can't be…. It just can't"

"What is it?" Blade asked, confused.

"It's the _Invisible Hand_!" Lu replied, shock filling him.

"What?" was all that Blade could gasp as the _Invisible Hand_ appeared out of hyperspace.

Even if there was a Providence-class Super Destroyer, it still was nothing compared to the _Invisible Hand_, as the _Invisible Hand_ meant that the Jedi killer was there. General Grievous, who's name struck fear into every organic species that exists, and aligned themselves with the Republic. But, then Blade noticed something. Something that wasn't right. Something _different_. Then it hit him.

"That's not the _Invisible Hand_!" Blade shouted.

"What? How can you be so sure?" Lu asked.

"The _Invisible Hand_ has two sister ships, used to strike fear into Republic loyal worlds into thinking that General Grievous is there, and ultimately making them surrender" Blade began, "But, even if Grievous is, or was, here, then Mon Calamari will not surrender! We will fight! We will not be enslaved!"

"Sir, should we inform planetary defences?" Lu asked.

"Open up the holonet to Mon Calamari, but it will also connect with all Republic controlled planets, and ships" Blade said, smiling.

"Link is up" Lu said.

"This is Admiral Blade of the _Valiant_. General Grievous is attacking Mon Calamari, but we will not give up! So what if he's a Jedi killer? So what if he's slain thousands of Clone Troopers?" Blade began.

"But you said it's not Grievous" Lu whispered, so only Blade could hear.

Blade shot him a look that meant to be quiet, as he had a plan, this was a rally, so if Grievous did actually attack a planet, they wouldn't give up. They would fight.

"We will not stand down! We will fight General Grievous head-on! We will not surrender our planet! We will not be enslaved! We will fight for what is right!" Blade shouted. "We are united together among one common goal, and that goal is to free the galaxy of evil like General Grievous!"

Blade shut off his link with the holonet, and smiled at Lu, who looked quite confused.

"Why did you lie to them?" Lu asked.

"So, if General Grievous did actually attack a planet, they wouldn't just surrender. Now, they will fight!" Blade said.

"You? I don't believe it!" Lu laughed.

"Yes. I lied so we wouldn't lose more worlds to Grievous, so more people wouldn't be enslaved." Blade replied. "Now give me an analysis of that modified Providence-class Destroyer"

"Right away sir!" Lu said, smiling.

Already the Acclamators had engaged with Separatist ships, oblivious to the fact that there had been a new ship to arrive in the conflict. But, they had not been oblivious to the speech done by Admiral Blade. They somewhat knew that it wasn't Grievous, as why would he attack a planet on the edge of Republic space? Then it hit them. If he had decided to attack, if that was truly Grievous, then he was interested in Mon Calamari as it was a symbol to the Republic that even if planets were cut-off from the main group of planets, that they could still hold their own.

But this didn't scare anyone, no, in fact, this boosted their morale. Made them want to fight, fight to show that General Grievous didn't scare them, and that he wouldn't capture Mon Calamari.

"Sir, I've identified the ship" Lu said, trying to catch Blade's attention.

Blade turned his head to look at Lu.

"Go on" Blade said.

"It's the _Colicoid Swarm_, the sister ship of the _Invisible Hand_. It is used in trickery tactics along with the _Lucid Voice_ to trick planets into surrendering, as they believed that they were being attacked by the _Invisible Hand_, and therefore, Grievous himself" Lu said, calmly.

"That is quite a devious plan" Blade said, laughing to himself.

"So, what should we do? Keep a defensive formation around the orbit of Mon Calamari, or aid the Acclamators?" Lu asked.

"Inform the planetary defences to prepare the cannons" Blade began, "Meanwhile, I will personally lead a group of five cruisers as reinforcements, besides my cruiser. The rest of the cruisers that stay in the defensive formation must take out those Skirmisher ships, unless we want to have droids onboard!"

"Sir, we still have Arc-170 star fighters remaining in ten cruisers" Lu said.

"Get them to dispatch those Arc fighters, and get them to go for the Skirmisher ships" Blade sighed.

"Right away!" Lu said.

A couple of moments later, about 250 Arc-170 star fighters had been deployed, and were heading for the Skirmisher ships. After the Arc-170s had been deployed, the MC81 Star Cruisers that had deployed them, as well as several other MC81 Star Cruisers, fired their Nova Cannons, ripping very easily through at least fifty, maybe even sixty Skirmisher ships. The Arc-170 star fighters had already engaged with the Skirmisher ships, as well as the Vulture droids that were protecting the Skirmisher ships.

The _Valiant_, along with five MC81 Star Cruisers, had broken off from the main defences, and were heading to back-up the Acclamators at the front-lines as such. Within moments, the MC81 Star Cruisers were within firing range of the Separatist fleet.

"Fire all weapons! Direct fire on the _Colicoid Swarm_ and the _Death-Bringer_!" Blade roared.

By command, the six MC81 Star Cruisers opened fire with all the weapons they had, including the Nova Cannons. Within only a couple of seconds, the _Colicoid Swarm_ had been decimated, and the _Death-Bringer_ was heavily damaged. Then, two MC81 Star Cruisers just exploded. The answer pointed to the _Death-Bringer_, the front of it having had a red beam shoot out of the front, much like the Nova Cannon, but this, this was different.

"Sir, incoming transmission" Lu said.

"I hope you liked the super laser of the _Death-Bringer_? I personally requested for it to have a super laser. Supposedly, it has the firepower to destroy a planet. Would you like me to demonstrate?" Kurdo asked, laughing.

Blade saw the red beams of light heading for the front of the _Death-Bringer,_ and if he didn't act fast, then Mon Calamari was no longer going to exist…


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Day 351, Clone Wars, Mon Calamari**

"Lu! Get this ship in the way of that super laser!" Blade roared.

"Admiral?" Lu gasped, confused.

"Get the _Valiant_ in the way of the super laser now!" Blade shouted.

"Right away sir!" Lu said, saluting Blade.

The _Valiant_ tilted to the right, and at exactly the same time the super laser fired. The super laser headed straight for the _Valiant_, and the ship began shaking violently.

"Shields at 50! 30" Lu screamed.

Then the ship just broke in half. The front of it exploding into nothingness, leaving the bridge still intact. Somehow, they were still alive. Just..

"Quick! Activate emergency protocol 39!" Blade roared.

Just a second before everyone would have been sucked out of the ship, and died instantly from the lack of oxygen, whereupon the ship would of imploded, metal shutters locked down, separating space from the remainders of the _Valiant_.

"Admiral Blade, do you read me? Status report?" a voice asked on the comm-link.

"Everything's alright, Captain." Blade replied.

"Alright? Alright? You have got to be kidding me! The _Valiant_ has been ripped in half!" the Captain shouted.

"Captain Aurt don't waste anymore time. Take down the _Death-Bringer_ immediately, and that's an order!" Blade sighed.

"Yes sir!" Aurt replied.

Several moments later, the MC81 Star Cruisers, which were numbering three, that were left with Blade's ship, opened fire on the _Death-Bringer_. The super laser exploded in a bright flash of red, green and white as three Nova Cannons simultaneously smashed into the super laser just as it was about to shoot. Several moments later, the ship just exploded as the Acclamators opened fire on it. Well, not the entire ship.

About fifty escape pods flew out of it just as everything blew up. So, not all of the ship was gone. The escape pods were heading for the surface of Mon Calamari.

"Patch me through to Commander Kurt on the surface of Mon Calamari!" Blade growled.

"What is it Admiral?" Kurt asked.

"Get the hypervelocity cannons to open fire! You've got fifty escape pods heading your way. Each one could possibly hold at least fifty Battle Droids." Blade growled.

"Yes sir" Kurt said, saluting.

The hologram of Kurt disappeared, and Blade gazed out of the window, in the direction of the planet. Suddenly, several of the escape pods just exploded as loads of blue spiralling beams shot up from the planet. Several more escape pods exploded, and then one of them spiralled towards the bridge of one of the MC81 Star Cruisers, but exploded on the shields of the ship.

There were maybe five escape pods left, and they had already entered the surface of Mon Calamari, and were too close to be destroyed.

"Patch me through again" Blade growled.

The hologram of Kurt appeared, and he looked confused.

"What is it Admiral?" Kurt asked.

"Five escape pods have breached the surface. Deploy search teams, and take out the droids" Blade said.

"Yes sir!" Kurt said, and once again, his hologram vanished.

"Admiral, let's get you back to the space station. We need to repair the _Valiant_" Callastan said as the Separatist ships that remained, about eleven, jumped into hyperspace.

Several moments later, the _Valiant_ shook softly as the Tractor beams from the _Alliance_, a modified Acclamator, and the _Key_, a MC80 Star Cruiser. Slowly, the two ships "carried" the remnants of the _Valiant_ towards the space station, where it would receive repairs.

Down below on the surface, the Clone Troopers dispatched to search for the escape pods had all gathered together as _Vector squad had discovered the location of not one, but all five of the escape pods. As the Battle Droids, as well as several Neimodians got out of the escape pods, the Clone Troopers had already opened fire._

_Several Battle Droids exploded as the highly volatile plasma bursts hit their metal bodies, scattering pieces of burnt metal over other Battle Droids, and Neimodians, who uttered their disgusts as the body parts hit them. Before the Neimodians, as well as a Mon Calamari, Kurdo, could even get their weapons out, several plasma bursts connected with their chests, or in Kurdo's case, his skull._

_Their bodies collapsed to the ground, motionless. Several Clone Troopers collapsed to the floor as shots connected with parts of their armour. Then, an explosion ripped to shreds about twenty Battle Droids, scattering their parts everywhere. Stood on top of the mound behind the Clones was an AT-TE, well not exactly an AT-TE. It was much, much lower than a normal AT-TE, and was the personal transport of Commander Kurt._

_Next to Kurt's AT-TE were about twenty Plex Clones, ten on each side, and they proceeded to fire their rockets, which exploded in random positions around the groups of Battle Droids, scattering parts everywhere. After maybe ten minutes of fighting, the Battle Droids had been easily obliterated. Too easily…_

_Just then, a massive explosion ripped through fifteen Clone Troopers, and out of nowhere appeared ten Ultra Battle Droids, of which began burning, alive of course, Clone Troopers. Their screams rose up into the air._

"_Fire!" Kurt shouted._

_The AT-TE fired, destroying two Ultra Battle Droids, whilst the Plex Clones opened fire with their rockets, destroying three Ultra Battle Droids. The twenty Clone Troopers still remaining began firing at the Ultra Battle Droids, dissolving the armoured plating on two of the Ultra Battle Droids, causing their useless bodies to collapse to the floor._

_The three remaining Ultra Battle Droids were quickly dwindled down to one as an AT-TE shot disintegrated two Ultra Battle Droids that had been too close to each other. The last Ultra Battle Droid fired a rocket, which killed eight Clone Troopers, before the last Ultra Battle Droid was finally destroyed by the AT-TE._

_A couple of minutes later, a hatch opened in the back of the AT-TE, and a lone Clone Trooper briskly walked down the ramp. His armour neatly lined with golden stripers, signifying his difference from normal Clone Troopers. Just like every Clone Commander had. All of them with different coloured stripes on their armour. At the bottom of the ramp stood two Clone Troopers, who had stripes on their helmets and shoulder pads only. One of them had red stripes, whereas the other had orange stripes._

_The Clone with the red stripes saluted the Clone Commander, catching his attention._

"_Report, Lieutenant Calico?" the Commander asked._

"_We checked the bodies of all hostiles" Calico replied._

"_And?" the Commander asked._

"_There were no survivors" Calico finished._

"_Thank you Calico" the Commander sighed, opening a comm-link to the space station above Mon Calamari._

"_Yes, Commander Kurt?" a Mon Calamari asked._

"_Admiral, we eliminated all hostiles" Kurt said._

"_And the Mon Calamari?" Blade asked._

"_Dead. He was in the escape pod" Kurt answered._

"_Good. Thank you for the update, Commander" Blade replied, smiling._


End file.
